The Sword's Thrust
by MedievalBaby
Summary: Harry and Draco are simultaneously killed, and Hermione and Ginny are acting very strangely. What can Ron do to help Hermione and Ginny, and can he bring Harry and Draco back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below, sadly...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sword's Thrust

_Both swords flashed in a whirl of metal and sound.The battle went on for hours, but all in one moment, both Harry and Draco dropped with swords buriedhilt-deep in their chests._

_Two days later Harry was pronounced dead at St. Mungo's Hospital, as was Draco._

Three days after Harry's death at St. Mungo's:

"I knew this would happen," said Hermione.

"How the bloody hell could you know that? You're such a smart ass!" said Ron.

"Shut the hell up you two, you're ruining the movie!" shouted Ginny.

"Oh, yeah, it's a great movie! We should watch another one after this!" said Hermione.

"Are you kidding?" said Ginny. "We've got to go to that party celebrating Draco's death."

"Guys, aren't you forgetting something?" questioned Ron.

"What?" the girls said in unison.

"Draco killed Harry, too," said Ron.

"Oh, right, okay. Um…" said Hermione sarcastically. "Shucks, that's a bummer."

"Yeah, really…" Ginny coughed. "really depressing. I'm depressed. See my face? D-E-P-R-E-S-S-E-D."

Ron ran, infuriated, from the room.

The girls laughed maniaclly.

_What was wrong with them?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry this one kinda sucks... don't worry I promise the next one will be better. Find out why Ginny and Hermione are acting strangely and what Ron can do to save them... and maybe bring Harry and Draco back as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below.**

* * *

_Ron's eyes widened and he ran, terrified and infuriated, from the room._

_The girls laughed maniacally._

_What was wrong with them?_

Now, as he ran down the hall, he debated who to turn to. He could not face his mother, as she was distraught over Harry's death. Sirius was dead, and Ron could not confide in any of his brothers. So he turned to the only person left whom he trusted with such a serious matter, Dumbledore. Dumbledore was at Hogwarts, though, and Ron was at the Burrow on summer holiday. He sent Dumbledore an owl, saying:

_Dumbledore-_

_I know you are extremely busy investigating Harry's and Draco's death, but we have an issue here at the Burrow that I'm afraid is quite serious. Hermione and Ginny are acting very oddly, as if they were under some sort of spell that affects their grief over Harry's death. They seem to not care at all that he died, and in fact go around laughing maniacally. Can you please help me figure out what is wrong with them?_

_---Ron Weasley_

Ron waited and waited for Dumbledore's response, until it finally arrived three weeks later.

_Dear Ronald,_

_Thank you for your inquiry. I appreciate your concern for your friends. However, I must admit that it seems as though they are under some sort of spell which affects their ability to naturally grieve. I must come and examine them, as they could be in serious danger if we do not restore them to their normal state. I will arrive at the Burrow at noon in two days' time. I am afraid they may be under the influence of someone who could be extremely dangerous if not found immediately._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

Ron hadn't even considered the fact that Hermione and Ginny could be under a spell. Maybe someone had possessed them after Harry's death and they were in danger that very moment. He ran full speed downstairs and into the living room, where he saw Ginny staring straight ahead as though in a trance. There was no sign of Hermione.

"Ginny!" Ron said. "Ginny! Are you okay? Where is Hermione? Ginny? Ginny?"

Ginny made no sign that she heard her brother.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, brother?" she said in a dazed and dreamy voice, not blinking and not looking at Ron, but staring at the same spot.

"What happened? Where is Hermione?" He was screaming now.

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly. "Oh, right… A man came in and took her away. A nice man, really."

"What do you mean 'a man'? What sort of man? What did he look like?"

"I don't remember. I couldn't see his face, but he had a nice voice."

And then she collapsed.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know this one leaves you hanging, but you'll find out what happened to Hermione in the next chapter. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below.**

Ron ran from the room into the owlery in the attic. He grabbed Pigwidgeon, his owl, to send a message to Dumbledore again. This time he spent no time on grammar or good language, but simply scribbled the message:

_Bloddy El! Mi syster Ginny's colapzed! Hermon's bin tayken by a man I dun't kno. Wil yo help me, Dumblleydore?_

_-Roneld Wasely_

Once again, he waited for Dumbledore's reply. This time, after 20 minutes, he decided not to wait any longer and grabbed the floo powder. He tried to floo-powder himself to different locations, such as Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, #12 Grimmauld Place, and the Caribbean (just in case Dumbledore wanted to meet Johnny Depp on the set of _Pirates of the Caribbean_—he and Dumbledore are VERY close). Ron found Dumbledore in the Caribbean in a bathing suit, and there was an awkward pause.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing here? This is my private meeting with Johnny Depp. Come back later."

"But sir, I n-n-n-need t-to sp-speak w-with you-you." Ron stuttered.

Dumbledore tried a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, which Johnny Depp handed him. "Alas! Earwax again! It's been six long years since I've had one… I remember my second one sitting with Harry, him all bloody and gashed and me eating Beans…."

"Um, sir… I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU," Ron shouted in an alarming loud voice.

"Fine, fine," said Dumbledore, turning to Johnny Depp. "John-John, will you wait for me by your trailer? I would like to perform a spell on you to make you a better actor."

"Aw, great!" said Johnny, and left, trailing swords and women behind him.

"What is it, Ronald?" Dumbledore asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sir, Ginny's collapsed and Hermione's gone missing. I need your help."

"Ah…. I don't know how to help you. Sorry."

"What do you mean? You have to know!"

"Sorry? Are you yelling at me? I will not take such mockery!"

Ron stared at him with his mouth open.

"Now leave. I don't have any advice for you and you're wasting my precious time."

Ron was on the verge of screaming out loud. Who was left to tell?

"Didn't I tell you to leave? I meant it! Leave!" Dumbledore's face looked furious.

Ron disappeared instantly.

A moment later he appeared in his living room fire and stepped out. As he stared at Ginny's limp form, he thought about what Dumbledore had said in his early letter. "_I am afraid they may be under the influence of someone who could be extremely dangerous if not found immediately._" How many people were under a spell?

He knew what he had to do. He picked up Ginny and stepped into the fire once more, appearing at St. Mungo's. He signed her in and the nurses took her for special care.

The next step in this adventure was clear: Find Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am sorry for making fun of them... Ahhhh!**

* * *

He ran down the street, screaming, "BLOODY EL!"

People were starting to stare. He didn't know why, until he looked down and realized he had no pants on. He was still wearing the Speedo from swimming in the Caribbean with Dumbledore. He was also wearing pink flip flops, which clashed horribly with his red hair. He remembered now… that girl at the beach had pink flip flops… uh-oh…. Kind of like that One Time at Band Camp…….

He tripped and stumbled into a black hole. Ahhh….

He saw red eyes staring at him… Ahhh… then he recognized the face they were implanted in…. Ahhhh! Hermione! Ahhhh…..

Then he saw that Voldemort was behind her… Ahhh….

Voldemort said, "I can help you. Ahhhh"

Ron said, "WTF! Ahhhh"

Voldemort cackled maniacally… "Ahahahahaha!"

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Who ahhhh are you? Ahhh! You're taking over the world! Ahhhh! Do I know you? Ahhhh!"

And then…. SHE DISAPPEARED! AHHHHH!

* * *

**BE GOOD STUDENT! AHHHH!**


End file.
